


Nameless

by Piink_lemonade



Category: Short Stories - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piink_lemonade/pseuds/Piink_lemonade
Summary: a small poem i wrote at school owo





	Nameless

The voice wouldn’t leave my ear. Why wouldn’t it go?   
Every dark corner I turned the voice reappeared, haunting me every step of the way.  
It was never silent.   
Just WHY wouldn’t it go?  
Each step I took I sunk further and further, no escape in sight.  
It was the same everyday, an endless cycle.  
And this is what it’s always been for as long as I can remember…  
My parents, my friends, they all say that they care. Really, do they?  
The answer is no, they all think I’m insane. Am I?  
I guess you would think the same...because I almost forgot that you’re probably just like the rest.  
A vast ocean of sympathetic people, or so they say.  
I always fell into those dark, cold oceans. They never welcomed me.  
But I couldn’t drown, it just kept pulling me down.  
Should I have drowned? Or was I right to stay?  
What if it was my destiny to fade away?  
Or what if it was to stay, live a life among all others, living “happily”.  
Happiness is a strange thing, but then again, so are most emotions.  
So complicated, always getting in the way.  
My life has been filled with darkness. But yet, a sliver of light still shines nearby.  
I try to reach the light. It seems to grow further and further away.  
I want to reach it, grasp it and hold on to it forever. But again, that seems impossible to me.  
Is it a fault of my own? Someone else?   
Throughout all of these questions, I still think to myself, why do I keep trying?  
Is there ever going to be anyone that actually cares?  
Never.   
The voice keeps telling me again and again. Never. Never. Never.  
That sliver of light, not only begins to gradually grow farther away, but it begins to fade.  
Were there solutions to this? Of course.  
But where do I find them? Where?  
This vast ocean of regular people don’t seem to help, or even care.  
Among this ocean, is a shadow. That shadow is me.  
I am nameless, endlessly stalking, hoping for more time.  
But in the end...there is no time.  
Day begins to turn to night, and I disappear.  
With each first breath, there is a last.  
And that last breath, was mine.


End file.
